


searing touch

by youngjo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Cages, Collars, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gags, Humiliation, Hybrids, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Sometimes Seoho needs to be taken out of his own mind for awhile—the rest of Oneus are happy to help.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Lee Seoho/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	searing touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoho/gifts).



> hello! this is a commission for @aspected \\(*^*)/
> 
> hope yall enjoy!!

Seoho couldn’t see them, the blindfold clinging to his face doing it’s job a little too well. He couldn’t see them, no, but he could smell them—all of them. His nose twitched, the action flooding his nose with the calming scents of his members mixed with strawberry lube and peach wine. Despite knowing the room was large, it felt oh so small as his prey senses heightened with the realization that he was truly helpless. Arms bound to his back, leash attached to the leg of their couch, and tiny cock in a comically large cage … he looked absolutely breathtaking.

Someone touched his tail, ghosting along the soft fuzz with a sensual gentleness that Seoho knew would be gone within the next few moments; he savored it while he could. He shivered as the smell of leather and expensive cologne grew stronger—Geonhak. Of course Geonhak was first. 

Geonhak knelt before him, fingers brushing the underside of his jaw before they closed in a firm grip. His head was turned side to side, lifted up, pointed down. Soft ears buried in even softer curls trembled but not from fear. Seoho’s prey instincts were terrified but his human side knew they would be alright. The rest of his members would never do anything to hurt him, at least not without consent, and Seoho trusted them with his life—even if they were all predators who could devour him without hesitation. 

Geonhak said nothing but Seoho wasn’t expecting him to. Instead, he let go of Seoho’s chin and instead threaded his fingers within the squirrel hybrid’s hair. They massaged gently at his scalp, luring him into a false sense of calm, before Geonhak pinched one of his ears a little too hard. He gasped, mouth falling open, and cool silicone knocked against his teeth. Someone else—Keonhee, judging from the smoky scent—helped pull the straps around the back of his head. They clicked into place and Seoho resisted the urge to whimper against it. The smoke scent retreated, leaving him with just Geonhak. 

But the wolf hybrid didn’t touch him. He just sat there, silence pressing heavily upon them, until Seoho’s heartbeat pounded in his eardrums and body began to shake. The anticipation continued to build, until he had grown hard and wet within the cage. Seoho was so honed in on the silence that he missed the sound of Geonhak’s shuffling. Suddenly, a hand came down against his ass. In retrospect, it was a light slap, but the impact of it came across so much heavier. Seoho jerked forward, crying out against the gag sitting heavily in his mouth. Another slap of the same caliber followed and the poor hybrid’s legs gave out. He tumbled forward but someone caught him—Youngjo. The scent of sandalwood flooded his senses, making Seoho squirm, but Youngjo merely rested him on the floor before retreating. 

Fingers brushed along his thighs before they curled into the soft flesh of his hips. They guided him upon his knees, leash clinking against the floor. Seoho was unaware just how much the position exposed him to everyone. Ass up, pink hole on full display, and pretty thighs trembling, Seoho looked positively exquisite. 

Geonhak palmed Seoho’s cheeks, warm hands fanning across his skin. The wolf massaged them in slow circles, giving a squeeze or two, until Seoho was whining desperately against his gag. His hips twitched in a weak thrust and the ministrations halted.

“Patience,” the wolf growled, low and deep.

Seoho quieted immediately, fear from his prey side bubbling within. 

Geonhak shuffled closer, slotting between Seoho’s parted legs. Warm breath grazed his lower back as thumbs slid between his cheeks. He was pulled open, exposed to the room and the many eyes upon him. A rumble of excitement came from Geonhak and Seoho’s mind provided a vivid image of the wolf salivating over the sight before him. Geonhak ran the pad of his thumb over Seoho’s hole, the muscle twitching beneath his touch. Seoho strained weakly against the ropes keeping his arms bound, earning him a soft chuckle from the wolf positioned behind him. Someone cooed at his helplessness, the sound of it cutting through his reverie, before Geonhak pressed a chaste kiss against his entrance. It was a small action but it nearly made Seoho sob from how strung along he already felt.

Then Geonhak went in for the kill, drawing his tongue over Seoho’s hole in the first of many strokes.

A high-pitched scream was caught by the gag, Seoho’s back arching. His tail, held out of the way by a rope connecting to the ones binding his arms, twitched erratically. Geonhak paid little attention to his feeble struggles and focused all of his attention on Seoho’s ass. The wolf parted Seoho’s cheeks ever further and buried his face within, tongue laving at his hole. He didn’t push inside just yet, taking his time in slicking him up and pushing Seoho further towards an edge he knew he wasn’t allowed to have. He didn’t even realize he was humping air until a new voice—Hwanwoong, he noted vaguely—spoke.

“Look at you, Seoho. You’re so messy,” Hwanwoong scolded. “For what? Geonhak’s tongue?”

Geonhak growled in warning, sending a ripple of sensation down Seoho’s spine. 

“Big bad wolf angry?” The snow leopard hybrid giggled, distant. “Our slutty little squirrel, only good for being used by predators … What would other prey say, hm?” The cool scent of peppermint drew near, Hwanwoong’s footfalls feather-light and barely noticeable. He plopped down before Seoho. Fingers touched the tight leather of his collar, Hwanwoong fiddling with it until the tag was facing the ceiling. “This collar suits you, Seoho, did you know that? Nothing but a cockslut waiting to be used.” 

The words, contrary to what one may think, had the desired effect. Seoho’s knees gave out, earning a displeased rumble as Geonhak was forced to pull away. Hands sought out his hips and he was forced back up. Geonhak held him in that position despite Seoho’s own inability to provide much support, burying his face back between the prey hybrid’s cheeks. The wolf hybrid appeared to have had enough, however. His tongue pressed back against Seoho’s hole with a note of urgency, before he worked it through the ring of muscle. 

Seoho cried out against the gag, Hwanwoong giggling above him. His ears were taken hold of, a light pressure clamping down upon them as he trembled in Geonhak’s grasp. The poor squirrel’s brain wasn’t sure what to focus on. There were so many factors, ranging from the fingers massaging his ears to the tongue in his ass to the overwhelming scents of predators clouding his senses. 

Geonhak made that choice for him. He growled, the vibration of it going straight to Seoho’s cock, as he dragged the flat of his tongue along his walls. Seoho whimpered weakly in response. The wolf was far from done though. Geonhak worked him open slowly, turning him into a squirming mess as he struggled. Hwanwoong was a relentless force above him too, fingers tangling in his hair and stroking over his shoulders. The snow leopard seemed determined to make Seoho come before he was told to, but Hwanwoong underestimated Seoho’s will to be good … and the training that went into making that so. Eventually, he appeared to realize his attentions were in vain, and Seoho was once again left at the sole mercy of Geonhak; Hwanwoong’s scent retreated as a finger wiggled in alongside Geonhak’s tongue.

Seoho had felt helpless plenty of times in his life. This wasn’t the first time they’d tied him up and left him in a position like this, but it was the first time he was acutely aware of just how vulnerable he happened to be. The whole of his weight was supported by the wolf hybrid, with only his face pressed into the hardwood floor to offer ease. His arms were bound uselessly behind his back, his vision swallowed in darkness, and his jaw held open to allow a puddle of drool to form beneath him. He was … a sight to behold, and he was just as aware of this fact as he was of his inability to do anything. Not that he wanted out of it. The contrary, truly, but his brain was also aware of how humiliating it was. He could do nothing but drool and moan and his predator-aligned roommates’ delight in that permeated the room via their scents.

Geonhak’s finger sinking further broke him from his momentary train of thought. It slid inside with purpose, knowing exactly where to aim and how to move. The angle made the search easy and within moments Seoho’s dark haze exploded into sparks of white. He strained against the ropes with a strangled cry, body lilting sideways, but Geonhak held fast. His tongue retreated, instead being replaced by two more fingers, and the other hybrid began to thrust them with little pause. Each thrust was a different pace than the last, alternating between slow and languid and fast and hard. 

Seoho was sobbing by the time Geonhak decided he was done. 

The wolf slipped his fingers free, the iron grip on his left thigh vanishing. Seoho slumped against the floor, chest heaving as inhaled quickly through his nose. 

“He’s ready,” Geonhak grumbled behind him, voice sounding raw. 

Seoho didn’t realize how warm Geonhak’s presence was until it moved away, leaving him with a rush of cool air over his wet backside. He shivered against the floor as the sounds of shuffling began all around him. Once again the room felt like it grew narrow, leaving him without touch but acutely aware of all that was happening around him. When a hand finally landed upon his thigh, gentle and light, it was enough to nearly make him leap out of his skin. Nails trailed up, points carefully manicured into dullness so as not to hurt Seoho, and smoothed into the fur of his tail. Seoho’s nose twitched, Youngjo’s calm sandalwood scent rushing into his nostrils.

“I can smell your desperation, Seoho.” The sound of Youngjo’s voice made his ears tremble. “All of us can.”

He said nothing. Even if his mouth lacked the gag, he wouldn’t have been able to find his voice.

“You’re afraid too. You’re afraid that we might eat you.” Youngjo’s hands returned to his thighs, digging into the soft flesh with a near bruising grip. “You’re all tied up and on display for us, presented just short of a silver platter.” The panther hybrid growled, the noise barely ever heard in their peaceful little household; his body grew tense.“Played right into our laps like a good little piece of prey.”

Seoho whimpered into the gag, his tail twitching.

“You don’t deserve my cock. I should just leave you here and let you rub desperately against your cage.” 

A new wave of tears spilled forth. Deep down, he knew Youngjo would never string him along that far, but it was for that very reason that he felt so desperate. He had gone too long without a proper orgasm and he was suffering.

Dragging his nails down Seoho’s thighs, he stopped just above his knees. They flexed against him before Youngjo let go. “I’m feeling generous today, so I’ll play with you a little bit.” The words were punctuated with the sound of a lid being snapped open. The strong scent of strawberries flooded the air around him and Seoho squirmed against the floor as his body realized what it was finally going to get. Fingers slipped between his cheeks, the coolness forcing a whine from deep within his chest as Youngjo slicked up his entrance. Another stream of it was poured directly into the dip of his tailbone, pooling there until the other hybrid guided it down with the length of his fingers.

“Spit would’ve been enough,” Geonhak complained.

“Like I want to thrust into our pretty prey with just wolf slobber,” Youngjo replied, pulling away—most likely to slick up his own length. Geonhak growled but Youngjo ignored him, instead placing his hands back upon the backs of Seoho’s thighs. “Can you be a good squirrel and get on your knees? I know you can do it for me.” Seoho groaned as Youngjo’s fingers wiggled between his thighs and the hard floor. “Or did Geonhak wear you out already?” 

He wasn’t sure where the sudden burst of strength came from but he allowed Youngjo to carefully guide his legs back up, knees wobbly as his ass was presented in its entirety. 

Youngjo, knowing he was nearly at his limit, didn’t attempt to drag things out further. After a bit of careful maneuvering, Youngjo wiggled himself between Seoho’s splayed legs and allowed the head of his length to knock against his slick entrance. One hand on his left cheek, Youngjo pulled him open and used his other hand to carefully guide himself inside. Seoho sucked in his tip with little resistance, nearly sobbing in relief as he finally earned the stimulation he’d been such a good boy for all evening. Youngjo wasn’t big but he wasn’t small either, a good middle ground in length with a slightly bigger girth. Seoho liked his cock best because it was just right; he fit inside without issue. Now was no different.

Youngjo slid home with no resistance, leaning over Seoho’s back with a low groan that went straight to Seoho’s neglected length. “You can come,” Youngjo gasped, a few drops of sweat falling against his lower back, “But only after I have. Can you do that, Seoho?”

Despite his face being pressed into the floor, he still managed a tiny nod.

With that, Youngjo’s hands slid over the spots Geonhak’s had been previously. His first thrust was slow and experimental, the panther making sure Seoho’s face didn’t drag uncomfortably along the hard floor. The next few followed the same pace, soft gasps spilling muffled against his gag. Youngjo massaged gentle circles into his hips as he finally decided to increase his pace. Each thrust was harder but not faster, the sound of skin on skin filling the tiny space. He thought he heard Dongju moan at some point but he wasn’t sure. His brain was devoting all of its conscious focus onto the cock spearing him open.

Eventually, Youngjo guided him back against the floor, keeping his hips up just enough to avoid the cage digging into his hips uncomfortably. The panther leaned over him, nestling into his fluffy tail and using it as an anchor as he adjusted both position and pace. His thrusts grew quick and hard, Youngjo pounding into Seoho with enough force to send their bodies lurching forward. The position offered yet another aspect to the vulnerable position and Seoho was honestly glad he couldn’t see the mess he knew he was; he felt ashamed and turned on all at once.

Those feelings only grew more intense as Youngjo snatched weakly at the ropes binding his arms to his back and pulled, sending both of them sprawling backwards. Youngjo, without missing a beat, allowed Seoho to lay on his chest and his legs to splay open, hands curled against his thighs. He began thrusting immediately, the new angle offering such an intense flood of pleasure that Seoho’s brain nearly went blank. Even with the gag in his mouth Seoho was loud. The poor squirrel nearly screeched with every sharp thrust into him. With nothing to hold onto and completely at the mercy of the panther using him like nothing more than a cheap cocksleeve, it took all of his willpower not to dirty his pretty cage just yet.

With a growl so deep it vibrated through Seoho’s entire body, Youngjo snapped his hips a final time and wrapped his arms around the squirrel’s waist. Seoho screamed against the gag as the panther bit into his shoulder, the mix of pleasure and pain and the realization that Youngjo had granted him permission to come overwhelming him all at once. 

He wasn’t sure whether he screamed or cried, or whether he passed out or simply went numb, but next thing he knew he was wrapped in a blanket and being held in Keonhee’s lap.

Seoho blinked dumbly at the ceiling and then Keonhee’s face, realizing the eagle hybrid was snoring softly. He lifted his head, becoming acutely aware of the weight against his legs—Dongju. Youngjo and Geonhak, who were sitting at the kitchen table, perked up at his movement. The squirrel whined softly as a profound ache made itself known, rousing both Keonhee and Dongju; the distant sound of the shower gave clue to Hwanwoong’s location.

“You’re awake,” Youngjo called, rising from the table.

Seoho said nothing, snuggling back into Keonhee. The eagle raised his hand, gently petting his head. “How do you feel? Nonverbal?” Keonhee questioned softly. The squirrel nodded weakly, pressing his ear against Keonhee’s chest. His heartbeat, quick and booming, brought a sense of calm into his tired limbs immediately. “Want me to hold you for a bit?” 

“Is he alright?” Youngjo questioned, dropping onto the floor next to them. Seoho glanced at him with sleepy eyes. “Did we … go too hard on him?”

“He’s fine, Youngjo; I told you that. He just needs some well deserved sleep,” Keonhee replied.

Seoho untangled an arm from the blanket and reached out for Youngjo. The panther took it, warm fingers rubbing over the back of his hand gently. Their eyes met and though Seoho couldn’t verbalize it, he knew Youngjo could feel it. The other hybrid’s lips twitched, a faint smile appearing on his features. 

“We love you, Seoho,” Youngjo murmured. “So much.”

‘I love you guys too,’ he mouthed back, ears twitching happily. 

Even if he were the only prey, he knew he would always belong.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) for more spicy content!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
